


Morgan's Valentines

by rebelmeg



Series: Rebelmeg's TSB Fills 2020 [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adorable Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Gen, Iron Squad and Iron Family, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) Lives, Married Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Morgan Stark-centric (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22733230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelmeg/pseuds/rebelmeg
Summary: Morgan makes a valentine for all the people, creatures, bots, and AI's in her life.Written for my TSB square K5 - I Love You 3000 and for my LoM square E3 - Morgan Stark
Series: Rebelmeg's TSB Fills 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591063
Comments: 32
Kudos: 101
Collections: Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2019, Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	Morgan's Valentines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [remreader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/remreader/gifts), [Faustess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faustess/gifts).



> Title: Morgan's Valentines  
> Collaborator: rebelmeg  
> Card Number: 3055  
> Squares Filled:  
> TSB, K5 - I Love You 3000  
> LoM, E3 - Morgan Stark  
> Ship: Morgan and her family, background Pepperony  
> Rating: Gen  
> Major Tags: Valentine's Day  
> Summary: Morgan makes a valentine for all the people, creatures, bots, and AI's in her life.  
> Word Count: 2100

It was nine o'clock in the morning on Valentine's Day, and the little table in Morgan’s room was covered, absolutely covered, with craft supplies. Paper in a dozen shades of red, pink, purple, and white were piled up next to scissors, tape, and glue, with little vials of glitter scattered amongst the markers and crayons. Little bits of lace and ribbon were in a pile in one corner, a variety of stickers in another, and Morgan’s tongue stuck out of the corner of her mouth as she meticulously moved a glue stick over every millimeter of the paper cupid in front of her. 

Satisfied with her glue coverage, the seven-year-old unstuck her fingers from the edges of the cupid and held it over the big red heart she had already cut out. It ended up slightly off-center, and a little bit crooked, but Morgan smiled anyway. Using a purple glitter crayon, she used her very best handwriting to write down the names of the recipients, then flipped it over and looked critically at the empty back. Time for stickers.

* * *

Glancing at Morgan’s still-closed bedroom door, Pepper smiled and headed downstairs to find her husband. He was in the kitchen, muttering to himself and glaring at a recipe he was trying to follow to make dinner.

“Still determined to make chicken cordon bleu?” She asked him with a grin, stifling a giggle when he transferred his glare to her.

“I have two doctorates and a master's degree. I can figure out a recipe for pretentious tasty chicken.”

“Might I lovingly point out that exactly none of your doctorates or degrees have anything to do with cooking?”

“You may not, so if you’re just going to sit there and mock me, I’m going to banish you to your room.”

“Oh dear, what a terrible punishment,” Pepper sighed dramatically, chuckling again when she saw the corner of Tony’s mouth twitch up in amusement before he could stop it. She made herself a cup of tea while she listened to Tony mumbling the recipe instructions to himself, hiding her smile when he colorfully swore a couple of times. By the time she was sitting down on a stool across the counter from him, he had a very determined look on his face, and he was wielding a kitchen knife as if he were preparing to go to battle.

“Okay. These chickens aren’t gonna know what hit them.” He announced, pointing the tip of the knife threateningly at the package on the counter.

“I’m sure they’re shaking in their boots,” Pepper agreed.

“Don’t be silly, Pep, chickens don’t wear boots.”

“Don’t tell that to Morgan, she loves the idea of barnyard animals wearing assorted footwear.”

“Speaking of our tiny queen, is she still barricaded in her room doing her secret project? I haven't seen her since I had to coax her downstairs for lunch.”

“Yes she is. Are we still considering it a secret?” Morgan had asked both of her parents to help her round up the supplies she wanted, so it wasn’t hard to figure out that their daughter had Valentine’s Day on her mind.

Tony scoffed as he worked on mangling a chicken breast. “Of course we are. Practice your surprised face in the mirror if you must. Ow, damn it!”

“Cut the chicken, honey, not your finger.”

“You know what, you are being far too sassy right now, and I don’t think that I, as head chef, am going to allow that in my kitchen.” He snapped a few paper towels free and dabbed at the small cut on his thumb.

Pepper shook her head as she got up to get the first aid kit they kept under the sink. “At this point I’ll just have to wait for you to bleed enough to get woozy and then take over when you pass out.”

Tony gaped in faux offense. “You are so mean to me. I’m gonna tattle on you.”

“You can’t, or you’ll set a bad example. This is a tattle-free home.”

“Dang, you’re right.”

Feeling equal parts fond and exasperated, Pepper cleaned and bandaged the cut, then kissed it. “Feel better?”

Tony wrapped his arms around her waist, tugging her into him as he leaned back against the counter. “Not better enough that takeout isn’t an option. Italian or Vietnamese?”

“Or we could call Happy and bribe him to come over and make this. He’s better in the kitchen than both of us combined.”

“And then times ten.”

As the two of them talked and bantered, the ingredients for Tony’s recipe sitting forgotten on the counter behind them, Morgan snuck down the stairs on slippered feet, moving silently so she could begin to distribute the painstakingly and lovingly crafted valentines in her hands. Her parents could spend ages kissing and “canoodling” (as Uncle Rhodey called it) in the kitchen, so she’d have plenty of time.

* * *

The moment Gerald the alpaca saw his valentine carefully stuck to his gate, he immediately started chewing on it. It was the highest form of flattery he could offer, really, nomming away on the purple heart decorated with little ribbon bows and _“For Gerald, Love Morgan”_ in red block letters.

* * *

The chickens each got a valentine as well, a little paper heart with their names written on them and underlined in glitter glue. There was one for Henny Penny, Turkey Lurky, Lucy Goosey, Foxy Loxy, Lucky Ducky, Chicken Little, and Little Red Hen, though that last one had part of her name going onto the back of the heart as well, because Morgan ran out of room.

* * *

For Rhodey, a large red heart with a pretty dang good drawing of the War Machine helmet on it was accompanied by the words, _"Uncle Rhodey, you make me feel **war** m inside. Love Morgan"_

Rhodey laughed until he cried when he found it, clutching the valentine to his chest. “She made a War Machine pun! My little Mo made a War Machine pun on my valentine, I love her so much!”

* * *

There was no sneaking to be done around the bots, they instantly turned towards the door when Morgan snuck into the garage.

“Hi guys!” She greeted them cheerfully, meeting them halfway when they immediately came rolling towards her, beeping in excitement. “I have valentines for you.”

She carefully held up each valentine so Dum-E and U could see them, then employed their help in taping the valentines to their charging stations.

“There, now you can see them all the time!” 

U’s valentine was a lavender heart with a cupid sticker on one side and pink writing on the other that said, _"Will **U** be my Valentine? Love Morgan"_ The U was gone over with glitter that kept speckling off, and there was a trail of it on the floor.

Dum-E’s valentine was dark pink with heart stickers all along the edge, and metallic silver writing. _"Dum-E, you’re a bot after my heart. Love Morgan"_

“I’ve gotta go now, I have to hide the rest.” Morgan stood on tiptoe to give each bot a hug and a kiss, and they bobbed their claws in enthusiastic waves as she left the garage.

* * *

Happy’s valentine was a hot pink construction paper card covered with smaller paper hearts and stickers of different colors. And inside it said, _"Uncle Happy, you make me **happy** all the time. Love Morgan"_

He turned the same color as his valentine, and immediately went to the store to pick up a bouquet of colorful daisies for his Morgan.

* * *

Nebula’s valentine was hidden under her pillow in the guest room she used when she came over. It consisted of a pink heart trimmed with bits of lace, studded with glittery star stickers and the words, _"Auntie Neby, you’re out of this world! Love Morgan"_

It was placed lovingly into the sturdy leather satchel that Nebula had started keeping her precious possessions in.

* * *

Peter’s valentine was a red construction paper card decorated with spider web designs in black marker, and a sizeable, lopsided spider done in black glitter glue that wasn’t quite dry yet. _"Peter, I’m caught in your web! Love Morgan"_

He grinned, thinking that he had just the spot for it on the wall in his bedroom.

* * *

Harley’s valentine was a white heart with a shapeless brown blob colored on it. It would have been a mystery what it was, except for the helpful arrow pointing to it, and the word “potato”. Two shades of purple alternated every other letter in the message, _"I love you more than potatoes! Love, Morgan"_

“You make a potato gun _one time_ and it follows you for the rest of your life,” Harley muttered when he saw it, but he was beaming when he tucked the valentine carefully into his backpack, making sure the edges didn’t get folded.

* * *

The valentine for her parents was the biggest one Morgan made. She used a fluorescent pink poster board for it, and wrote LOVE in huge letters on one side, outlined with red glitter. JARVIS helped her pick out pictures for the other side, pictures of Mommy and Daddy doing gross things like kissing and staring at each other with silly looks on their faces. The AI even distracted them in the living room so that Morgan could run get the pictures from the printer in mommy’s office. 

Some of the pictures were cut out crooked, or hung over the edge of the heart, and she had accidentally cut part of Daddy’s head off in one of them, but it still looked nice. Stickers and little bows were put on next, and when the glue was finally dry she snuck into their bedroom.

She hid it in their bed, giggling to herself when she imagined their faces when they found it, oblivious to the speckles of glitter clinging to her hands, hair, face, feet, and everything she touched.

* * *

“Morguna, my little valentine, how did you ever come up with these?” Her daddy was laughing that night at bedtime as he looked through the pictures JARVIS had taken of all the valentines.

Morgan grinned as she snuggled into his side, feeling very pleased with herself. “FRIDAY helped me. She said people like corny things.”

“She’s definitely not wrong.” He burst out laughing when he saw Harley’s potato valentine. “That is perfect!”

“Did you and Mommy like your valentine?”

“We love our valentine, you little cupid, though I'm pretty sure we are never going to get all the glitter out of the sheets. I bet JARVIS helped you with the pictures, huh?”

“He did! How did you know?”

“Because that nosy AI was trying to play matchmaker with Mommy and I way, way back when we first met. This seems just like the kind of thing he’d do.”

"I've been caught out." JARVIS said in an almost bored tone, making Morgan giggle.

After a story (“The Sleep Book” by Dr. Seuss, that always made Daddy yawn a whole bunch), some kisses from Mommy, and more kisses from Daddy, Morgan was tucked in to go to sleep and the light was switched off.

“JARVIS?” She whispered into the dark as soon as she heard Daddy’s footsteps fade down the hall, “FRIDAY?”

“Yes, little miss?”

She glanced over at her little table where she had made all of her valentines. The mess was cleaned up now, but one more valentine still sat on it. The red heart with the paper cupid, and the names JARVIS and FRIDAY written on it with a purple glitter crayon. “I didn’t know how to give you your valentine, but I still love you. I didn’t forget about you.”

“Of course you didn’t,” FRIDAY sounded fond.

"We love it. We loved watching you make it." JARVIS assured her.

“And we didn’t forget about you.”

The screen on Morgan’s tablet flared to life, and she sat up to grab it off her nightstand. There were two hearts on the screen, one in JARVIS’s sparkly gold and one in FRIDAY’s shimmery blue, and in between them were the words, _“Happy Valentine’s Day, Morgan! Love, FRIDAY and JARVIS”_

Beaming, Morgan hugged the tablet to her chest, then laid back down, thinking about the flowers she got from Uncle Happy, the big chocolate heart from Auntie Neby, the coupon for a French fry date with Harley, the Spiderman hat from Peter, the cookies from Uncle Rhodey, the baggie of screws, washers, fuses, and other little shiny and colorful doodads from the bots, and the pink stuffed alpaca from her parents. 

“I love Valentine’s Day.” She sighed, smiling as she curled up to go to sleep.


End file.
